


Our Week Alone

by Anonymous



Series: My Father, My Heart [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Cum Spray, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Cumdump, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, I don't even know what to call it, Incest, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Photography, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Semen Kink, Seriously a lot of cumplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, kink list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone is out of town and their love can finally fill the manor (and other things can finally fill other things).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.  
> Seen these kinks in other Batfics and thought 'Eh, why not?'  
> Once again I DO NOT condone incest or pedophilia.
> 
> PLEASE read tags.

He was covered in cum, from head-to-toe. Some of it his, some of it his lover's. It was all over his legs, up his arms, in his hair, caking his face and spread across his slightly engorged torso.

Engorged, also by cum.

Still he yearned for more. For all of it.

His fingers slid over the spunk-covered surface of the dining table. At the same time he was screaming his voice raw, arching, legs tightening around his father.

"Damian," he hears the guttural groan Bruce does, as the older male comes inside his son. How many times he's done that in the past two days, Damian doesn't know.

The moment Alfred went for his holiday and everyone else left, they were on each other. Clothes were not needed. A plug was, to keep all of his father's precious cum locked in his stomach, were it belongs in their opinion.

Bruce nearly collapses on Damian, burying his face into his beautiful sons neck. He nips and kisses there, making Damian hiss and arch.

"Yes, claim me," he moans, running his fingers through his father's hair, "I'm yours. I'm all yours," he repeats the phrases as they both come down from their high.

He is his. Damian completely and utterly belongs to Bruce. The love of his life. His father; his heart; his world.

A love like no other.

"Tell me, baby," the adoration in the word makes Damian whimper, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck as the man slowly lifts him up.

"What do you want to do this week, hm? While everyone is away?" Bruce is slowly catching his breath. Damian could not even think of calming down right now, to dazed from being fucked so perfectly.

When he is sitting upright his father takes a step back. Damian watches as the man's face goes from a soft smile at his son, to a concentrated frown.

"Father?" The 14-year-old murmurs, concerned. Bruce barely hears, too busy taking in the beautiful masterpiece he had created. Of course he had helped formed he very flesh, but in the past couple of hours Damian had become something else.

He looked wonderful covered in his own father's cum. Not one square inch of his skin or hair had not been covered. Some places has larger globs, slowly sliding down tanned his. His face was especially shiny.

But most of all. Most decadently, the fourteen year old's belly was now slightly protruding further than usual, abdominals and all.

His baby looked like he was having a baby.

Damian notices the stare, beginning to understand what is distracting his father. Around Damian the man always has a hard cock; and it is now.

Smiling, the boy slowly kicks his leg out and touches his father's cock with his little toes.

Bruce finally looks up at Damian's face to find the boy sensually scooping cum off his cheek and into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

"My favourite," he says, eyes closed as he revels in the most wonderful taste, "Daddy, do you think everything I eat this week can be covered in your cum? I love it best, after all. Think I could live off it."

Damian barely finishes before Bruce is pinning him down and sliding into his son's sloppy hole again.

"Uh! Daddy!" Damian moans, falling back onto the cum drenched table, giggling at the slimy texture that spreads over his back afterwards.

Bruce is groaning and panting, leaning over his son wit the boys legs wrapped around his waist. The swap between a deep, tongue tangling kiss and Damian feeding himself the seed that created him.

He doesn't know why, but Bruce has always had an odd ability during sex. He can go as many times as he wants and all his balls do is grow. Which essentially means more and more and more cum for his baby to feed on.

"I was just thinking, baby boy," Bruce murmurs, smiling at the squelching of Damian's hole.

"Mm, daddy?"

"You're so full of daddy's cum that you look quite pregnant."

Bruce watches as Damian gasps at the notion, before the boy seizes up and groans as he cums, adding to the liquid already on his stomach.

"Fuck," Bruce whispers, increasing his thrusting speed as he watches Damian rub his hands all over his tummy, spreading everything evenly over his skin.

"Yeah, pregnant with daddy's baby," he whimpers, eyes shut, brow furrowed. Bruce smiles.

"Our baby, sweetheart."

That brings a smile to Damian's features. The boy opens his eyes. He holds his arms up with a grabby motion. Bruce slows his thrust slightly and places his large hands in his son's small ones.

Damian takes those large, calloused palms and places them on his round stomach. He moans and gasps when Bruce squeezes the bulge slightly.

"Perfect," Bruce whispers in awe, staring down at the boy who looks back with the same dazed eyes. "You're so perfect Damian. You were made to be so perfect."

His hands slide beneath Damian's back, lifting him off of the table and allowing Bruce a different angle for his gentle thrusts.

Damian's tummy presses against his father's abs.

"You made me perfect," Damian murmurs, leaning into the man, before moving to kiss him. Kissing his father is an entirely different thing to being fucked by him, yet they are both so similar. So sensual and loving and messy and everything. 

Bruce is larger than life compared to Damian. The boy loves that when they kiss with open mouths it feels like Bruce is eating his face.

It's wonderful.

The perfect suction around his lips, chin and cheek occurs when he and his father commence their loving tongue battle. Damian gives sweet little moans and groans as Bruce continues his thrusts.

For a few minutes, that's all it is. A mind blowing, dirty kiss and solid thrusts. A man and his small, beautiful 14 year old son.

When they finally pull apart, spit trails joining them at the face, Damian says it first.

"I love you, father," he begins his small kitten licks, his favourite pass time, over Bruce's face and tongue.

"And I love you, beautiful boy."

He cums inside him again.

 

~

 

It takes a while to reach their shared bedroom. On the stairs on the way up they stopped twice; the first time for Damian to blow his father, the second time to fuck.

Nevertheless Bruce carries his lover into their master room and finally lets the boy down. Damian walks seemingly unaffected, tummy still wobbling, across to his draws on the other side of the room. 

Bruce lays down on the bed, taking his phone in hand.

"Found your list?" He asks, watching the teen dig through his art supplies. Damian replies by holding up a folded piece of paper.

He shuts the draw and walks over to his father, crawling onto the bed on his knees.

"Stay right there," Bruce says, before holding up the camera to get some shots of his son. Damian, ever the over-achiever, drops the list beside his father in favour of posing.

He starts by turning to the side, raising one arm over his head and moving the other to cup his protruding belly.

"Gorgeous, baby," Bruce murmurs, taking a few snaps. Damian changes to a full frontal image, arching his back and neck, placing fingers over his chest and his belly.

After photographing that, Bruce reaches over and wraps one arm around his waist, dragging the boy towards him. Damian goes with it, knees falling either side of one of Bruce's thighs.

The larger man leans forward and presses his lips to Damian's stomach. The boy moans softly and places his hands in Bruce's hair, staring down at his father as the man takes a shot of the two of them.

Lastly, Bruce takes a close-up shot of Damian's belly. The session ends in a kiss, Damian finally able to rest against his father's chest.

"Let's go through your list and then we'll have a shower," Bruce says, pulling his son close to him.

Damian pouts, "But I like how I am now."

"Hey now," Bruce chuckles, "We both know you'll be getting more of it this whole week."

They'd already made a mess. Everything Damian touched got left covered in cum. The boy smiles and snuggles into his father, breathing in the man's musky scent before opening up his lift of things he wants to do with his father.

Any normal kid would have 'baseball' or 'fishing'. Not Damian though. His father is also his heart.

"Filled up? Done that. Five times in half an hour? Done that. Both blindfolded? Done that. Without talking? Tried, failed. Against front door with someone on other side? Done that. In costumes? Done that. Car? Done that. Roof? Done that. Suspended from harnesses? Done that. Filmed? All the time."

Bruce absent-mindedly rubs his sons cock, loving the thought of everything they'd done.

"Okay...Still on the list are some other kinks, places and scenarios. So, we have five more days to do; whilst smoking, non-con roleplay, cum in every room, seven character roleplays, drunk, public place, to music, at work, in the pool, foodplay, whilst on the phone, whilst driving, clinging and your present to me. That's my shortlist. I have a four page one in the draw."

By the time Damian is finished, Bruce is about ready to slide the boy back onto his shaft.

"What do you think, father?" The boy asks, looking up at his lover. Bruce is smiling, petting his hair.

"I think you should pick what's first. As long as I get a little dance from you with the 'to music' one. And what roleplays did you want?"

Damian hums, stroking one finger down the man's ever large chest.

"Of course I'll dance for you daddy. And I want...I don't know. I'll write another list."

Bruce chuckles, sitting up and lifting his gorgeous baby boy into his arms. he grabs his phone. understanding where this is leading them.

"I especially love the sound of 'cum in every room' and 'clinging'. Expecting me to carry you for a whole 24 hours, baby?" Bruce asks as he kicks the bathroom door open.

Damian giggles, pushing it closed behind them.

"You know you'd hold me forever if you could!"

Bruce smiles, licking a stripe up the boys neck.

"I sure would."

Holding his tummy as he move, Damian walks into the large, rectangular shower and turns on all three shower head, steam starting to fill the room.

Meanwhile Bruce turns on the lavender diffuser, sending Damian's secret favourite scent into the room.

The boy is already on his knees when Bruce enters the vast shower, big enough to fit 20 people. Damian pulls another sexy pose beneath the running water and Bruce takes the opportunity to get more pics, some wit just Damian and others with Bruce's cock in his face and mouth.

"Okay," the man says softly, looking down at the beautiful jade-eyed boy. "Are you ready now?"

Damian gives a reassuring smile, nodding excitedly before turning around to get on his hands and knees. He is beneath the furtherest shower head, the water running over his back and down his abdomen.

"Ready, father."

Bruce gets to his knees with his camera at the ready, before pressing record.

"Off you go, sweetheart."

Damian reaches back, hands clasping his own ass cheeks and pulling them apart. First he gives a little push, a glob of cum rolling out a slipping down his thigh. Bruce moans, pumping himself with one hand and filming the beautiful sight before him with the other.

After around thirty seconds of getting a feel for it, Damian is finally pushing out a steady stream of the thick white liquid that is his fathers cum. It runs down his thighs and into the water, or sometimes spurts out, jumping towards Bruce.

The shower is filled with steam and the sound of Bruce moaning, Damian gasping and his gaping asshole squelching and pushing.

It's wonderful. Bruce doesn't stop filming until his son is pretty much all out, sitting in a puddle of mirky white water. 

Damian collapses one the tiles with a blissful smile on his face. His eyes are closed for a moment, before they open, clouded with lust.

He looks over his shoulder and into the camera, before slowly rolling over, revealing a normal sized stomach again.

Yet he still looks at bruce's on-edge, pumping cock with a look of hunger, licking his lips with a devilish glint.

Bruce is smiling and filming as he moves forward. Damian hungrily gets his lips around the tool that created him. He can't wait to taste it again.

And he can't wait for his father to pick the next thing on his list.

It's going to be the greatest week of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> More soon


End file.
